In Dire Need of a Miracle
by Clean writer
Summary: Based off of another story similar to this, Samus, Zelda, and Peach are best friends who have been through a lot to get to where they are. However, Problems (Issues) with men, and tons of unwanted Drama, threaten their peace, friendship, and happiness. Rated for the Safety of the audience.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite and another version of ShiverInTheLight's _In Need of a Miracle_. Those of you who have read the original, this will be different, but it will have the main points of the story.**

 **I don't own Smash, or the Story for the most part.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Just 3 best friends in a cruiser going across the lake. All of us in two-piece swim suits that completely cover and hold down really well. "Oh don't you just love the fresh water and sunshine?!" Peach excitedly asks. I was feeling so relaxed. Then I ask, "Peach, how are you and Mario doing?" She obviously doesn't want to talk about it, because she groans and says, "It is Sooooooooo BORING. We never leave the apartment." She sighs and looks slightly frustrated.  
"Why don't you try and find some excitement: go to a movie, go to a beach, or the park." I offer she retorts, "That won't solve anything, you know how Mario acts in public, he doesn't like to show affection or anything." I sigh and give up trying to help her.  
"Peach, it's either get out of the cramped living space, or goodbye Mario." Zelda says, the poor girl's face, shoulders, and legs are covered with white from sunblock. She can never get a good tan. "How is your relationship Zelda?" Peach asks, trying to escape the conversation about herself.  
"We're doing fine. Sure we have our fights, but Luigi always tries to make things right by leaving love notes with roses and chocolates. I am really having doubts." Peach does an "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" then adds, "That's so cute, why would you have doubts?" Zelda shrugs. Her sunscreen is soaked in and she tries unsuccessfully to tan. After deciding it was worthless, Zelda retires to the shaded area and lies down in the hammock. "Samus, have you found anyone special yet?" Peach ecstatically asks. I can't help but grin as I reply,  
"No, and I doubt I will." Then Zelda looks over and says,  
"You'll find someone someday, if you aren't holding out on us now." We continue down the lake. My mind starts to wander to the men in my life. I shake these thoughts away as we are approaching my personal dock. After docking the boat and locking it, we proceed to my vehicle to get to my house. It's not that far driving, and with cargo, it makes it easier to drive. My house is fairly big. Peach always love going to my house. We park in the garage, and then enter my house. Peach spots one of the books she's been wanting on the couch. I notify her that it was for her. "Let's watch a movie." Zelda suggests. Me and Peach both agree, and after deciding what movie to watch, I get The Best Popcorn ever. "I always have the best for my girls." We then watch a romance/action movie. It gets fairly intense. After the movie, we then call it a night. We still have tomorrow to have fun, then Monday I will take them back.

* * *

 **This Fanfic is based off of ShiverInTheLight's version, It will have some twists and changes. By the way, All these events are after Smash.**


	2. Saturday Fun

**Chapter 2 of the Fanfic...Saturday Fun. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

* * *

 **Zelda's POV:** Me and Samus didn't get to sleep in for long because as soon as the sun had risen, Peach was waking us up because she wanted to have a lot of fun before we had to go home. We eat breakfast then after clean up, we start coming up with events that we want to do today. Peach obviously wants to do makeup and such. Samus doesn't really like getting girlie but she will. We also want to do some cruising around the lake, go to a mall, eat at a nice restaurant, then watch another movie at Samus' House. Samus says, "There is a place that does pedicures and manicures , and a mall by that. We can drive or boat to a dock nearby, then we can knock all that out, we can go home and do makeup then we can drive back and eat at one of the very popular restaurant." We nod. We get our swim gear on and we load up in Samus' car. She drives us down to the dock, and then we get in the cruiser and she undocks her cruiser, and we leave. Peach looks so excited and giddy. Samus is rather dreading the idea. Along with our swim gear, we brought street clothes, which we will change into once we get closer to the dock. Samus tells us, "We will spend a bit of time just cruising around. That way, we have already done that."  
 **Peach's POV:** Zelda is in the shade, I am trying to enjoy the sun before we get manis and pedis, Samus doesn't like them for some odd reason, she is feminine. Having a 'Girl's weekend' was the best idea ever! _Being able to spend time with my girls. That's what I love. The married life is putting strain on me._ I think as Samus stops the engine and goes inside, and closes the blinds to change. She is in a simple blue t-shirt, and loose fit jeans. Zelda goes in and comes out wearing a elegant purple shirt and matching kapris. Now it's my turn. I go in and I can't wait to wear what I have, a Pink shirt with jewels, and shorts (That hang just below my knee). Samus drove us to the dock. She docks the cruiser, locks all personals inside, then we go and get pedicures and manicures. I do quite enjoy it. Samus surprisingly has a look of pleasure on her face. When I ask her she replies, "I do enjoy these sometimes, but its only when I'm around you two and I feel stress." She then continues in her relaxed position. Afterwards, we go to the mall. I want to try on everything. Samus goes off somewhere, and Zelda's looking at dresses with me.

 **Samus' POV:** When I get back from talking to some people, Zelda and Peach have both bought their favorite dress that they tried on. We then board my cruiser and set off. This time, we don't put on our swim gear, after all, we are going straight to my dock. _Today is one of the few times that we can be together, after all, we all have jobs, Peach's is being a housewife._ We are approaching the dock, I do the standard procedure, and then we get into my car after everything we brought is loaded back into the car. The short drive doesn't take too long and we soon arrive at my house. Peach always brings her makeup, seeing as how I don't have much, if any. While they do their makeup, I go into another room and call work, just to make sure things are alright.

 **Peach's POV:** Samus disappears into the other room. Me and Zelda have fun with the makeup, and then Samus returns. We have our makeup on and are ready to see what popular restaurant we go to. We load up in Samus' car, and then she drives off. We all have conversations, some about men that Samus should consider, others about mine and Zelda's love lives. Samus then parks at a place called _Miranda's_ Samus tells us, "This is one of my very favorite places to eat, they have something on the menu that each of us will enjoy." We walk in and a bus-girl sets us down. Then our waitress comes out and gets our drink orders. We all choose one of the sodas listed and then we start looking at the menu. I find something that I love eating so I order that. Samus and Zelda order as well. Our food comes out a little while after we ordered. We start eating and then we pay the bill and tip. I really enjoyed that meal. Now its off to Samus' house to watch a movie and eat some popcorn.

* * *

 **What do you think? Reviews welcome. No Flames.**


	3. Back in the Routine

**Chapter 3: Back in the Routine. Disclaimer: I don't SSB or any affiliated content.**

* * *

 **Zelda's POV:** After waking up from a Utopian dream, I get up and I prepare breakfast for me, and Luigi, who will be arriving shortly. He lives a couple blocks away, he often comes over and visits me. He lets me know if he's coming, because there was one time when he didn't.

 **Flashback:** I woke up from a romantic dream and was now preparing for breakfast. I said a blessing and was starting to eat. I hear a knock. Slightly irked because I am in the middle of breakfast, I get up, and go to open the door. "Hi, love, may I come in?" Was the remark of my boyfriend, Luigi. I let him in and offered to get him something for breakfast, he declined saying, "No thanks, I ate before I came here. So sorry to disturb your breakfast."  
"Luigi, next time let me know when your coming over so that way we could both eat breakfast, and it doesn't feel awkward when you come over." He agrees

 **End Flashback:** I am so relieved that he let me know. Whenever I cook, I cook more than we eat so that way I can microwave it and I save myself time when I need to get to work. This morning is one of those mornings. We eat in relative silence. Then Luigi kisses me and says, "Thanks for breakfast babe." After he puts his dishes away, he heads back home to prepare for work. It must be easy being a independent plumber. Mario and Peach live relatively close. Mario runs a plumbing agency in Cleveland which doesn't cover all the way over here, so Luigi takes this area. About the same time everyday, I get a text from Luigi letting me know that he made it to his office and wishing me a good day at my job. Without failure, I get the message. I grab my purse, phone and everything else I need and head out to my job at the library. The day goes by gruelingly slow. We get off for lunch and I get a call from Peach. "Hello Peach, What's up?"

"I don't have anything to do. What should I do? Mario is out on a very hard project that Luigi is helping with." I have a hour and thirty minutes and it only takes about ten minutes to get to Peach's house.

So I say, "I can come and take you to lunch." She thanks me and then hangs up, so she can be ready. I get into my car, and drive up to Peach's apartment. She promptly comes out and then it's off to lunch for the two of us. We order, then we start talking. After our lunch is served, we went to the Ice Cream Shoppe. By the time I got Peach back to her apartment and got back to work, I had fifteen minutes left. I decided that I would try and call an old friend. To my dismay, he doesn't pick up. I send a text to Luigi seeing if he was going to be able to take me to the movies like we had planned, seeing as how he is working on this big and important project with Mario. I get a text back later that reads, "It's quitting time, so I'll go home, shower, and get ready to take you to the movies." I would have asked Peach to bring Mario, but me and Luigi had planned this to be alone. I finally got off work, ran home, and showered. After the shower, I do my hair, makeup, and put my dress on. The final piece is the perfume that Luigi loves. We go to the movie and have a good time.

 **After the Movie (Luigi's POV):** The movie is over and we are now walking to my truck. After helping her in, we drive to a gas station and got a couple of sodas. We then start driving on home. "After this project I won't be around for a few days, I'm going to meet up with some old friends." I say as we drive.  
She tells me, "It's okay Luigi, I'm sure I can find something to do while you are gone." I don't really want to leave her alone, but this meeting is important because we can't do it often.

 **Zelda's POV:** I smile, making it look like I'm okay with it, but thinking about something else that will make me smile. It will be difficult not having Luigi come to my house for breakfast, or to watch TV. However, I don't want him to feel like he must stay home. I guess I could call Rosalina and see if she is around anywhere. I could also talk to Midna, Daisy, or Palutena. I can find a way to survive a few days without my boyfriend.

* * *

 **I know that it was mostly Zelda, but the next chapters will have some more insight.**


	4. After the Meeting

**Chapter 4: After the meeting... Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

* * *

 **Zelda's POV:** Luigi notifies me that he made it home. I text him back asking if he'd like to come over and eat breakfast with me. He declines, telling me that he won't have time because there is an all day plumbing project. Today is my day off, so I get my dishes put away and am wondering what I am going to do. Suddenly, my phone rings and the ring-tone gives away the caller identity. "Hey Peach what's up?" I ask through the video call.

"Zelda, I need some style advise, what earrings should I wear with my dress?" Just then, I get a video call from the friend that I had tried to call the other day. I tell Peach, "Hang on." And I accept the call from Link and now we have a three-way video chat. Peach says, "Oh good! Link, what type of earrings should I wear with my dress?" He looks a little confused as he replies,  
"Oh gosh...the pink ones?" Peach looks estatic and says,  
"Yes Link, thank you."  
"Take advice from the guy who wears green tunics." I smart mouth. He responds with a really cool retort. Then Peach says, "I called Samus to tell her about this problem I had. It was a pimple, my first one in a long time. She just hung up on me. It was awful and gross."  
"I've heard that you can get acne from tons of stress." Link looks rather grossed out.  
"The guys didn't talk about any of this when we were hanging out a few days ago." Peach asks,  
"Was Mario there?" Link nods and says,  
"He didn't too happy, something about his life. Anyway got to go." He hung up. Peach looks rather put out. "Peach, I am certain that it is not because of you. I've got to go too. See you around." I hang up. Luigi sends me a text letting me know that he is off for lunch and that he is thinking about me. He also wants me to enjoy my day off. I decide that I was to watch some romantic movies and eat something for lunch.

 **Peach's POV (Flashback):** I finish cooking for me and Mario, and then suddenly I notice something off. I instantly run to my makeover mirror in our bedroom, and I grab the needle. Mario asks what's the matter, I yell, "Pimple!" then focus on getting rid of it. He grumbled something and then left our apartment to go to work. I then call Samus. "What do you want Peach?" Samus grumbles through the microphone. I respond with, "I need help picking out my outfit today, and I got a pimple. It was hu..." Samus must have hung up because it didn't let me continue.

 **End Flashback:** That was rather rude of Samus to hang up on me like that. I don't understand why she is so grumpy. Friends are supposed to listen to each other's problems.

 **A few days later (Zelda's POV):** Today at the library we are closing up early. I do my job in the library and now it's time to close. We take a half-hour to close up, then we all leave. I go home and decide to eat some lunch. I get a call from Peach, "Hello Peach what's up?" I hear sobbing on the other end of the phone. "Peach, what's wrong?" After a few more wails, Peach calms herself enough to tell me, "Remember that vase that was on a platform?" I tell her yes and she continues, "Well, Mario broke it, he claims that it was an accident, and he recommended using Super Crazy Glue to fix it. That vase was my family's heirloom in the Mushroom Kingdom, and he wants to fix it with Glue!? I am still certain that he knocked it over on purpose." I can't believe it. Peach is getting too wound up.

"Peach, calm down. I am certain that it was an accident, and Mario is just doing his best to try and fix it." I try and console her, but to no avail.

"When Mario suggested using the Super Crazy Glue, I yelled at him very irritated. He then yelled 'if you wouldn't be such a baby we could easily fix it' he then stormed off after claiming that I was a no-good crybaby." I am starting to wonder if this marriage was a good idea.

"Peach, why don't you come over here for a couple of days, then you and Mario go to a restaurant and try to sort things out."

"Okay, I'll come over, but I think you ought to come with me and Mario to the restaurant." She hangs up. I get the guest room ready. Since Mario takes their only vehicle to get to work, I go over to their apartment and get her. She carries a few things out, puts them in the trunk, and then we drive to my house. She looks heartbroken. We arrive at my house and we unpack her stuff. She has every fragment of the vase in a box. She also brought her dresses and her makeup. She gets settled in and then we watch a movie. After the movie, we eat dinner and call it an early night.

 **The Few Days Later:** We schedule tomorrow for Peach and Mairo to have lunch and try to settle their problems. After seeing Peach nervously break-down at the thought of failure, I agreed to accompany Peach. I call Mario and tell him the place and time. We then prepare to try to talk things out.

* * *

 **There's Chapter 4, Chapter 5 will see more of Samus. Peach and Mario are starting to bend under the strain of an apartment lifestyle, you will see why in later chapters. Reader input is always helpful.**


	5. Samus' Time Off

**Chapter 5, Samus' Personal Time off. Disclaimer: I don't Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Today I have to time off work. _Finally, I have really needed some of my own time. Not with the girls, but with the other people in my life._ I think as I go to my house. After looking things over, I call up Snake, who also has time off. We go get lunch. I try and pay for it, however, Snake pays before I do. I give him an irritated look. I make more than he does, and yet, he wants to pay for lunch? I get another call from Peach, to which I ignore. _I finally have some time for my own life, and Peach just has to call me again. What the heck is going on?_ I think as I silence my phone. I decide that I will go home and work on some of my own projects. No sooner than I get into my house that I get another call from Peach, "What is it?" I ask, getting irritated with all these phone calls. She goes on and on about her "dilemma" and I really want to hang up. I eventually get fed up and I tell her I've got things that really need to be done. I hang up, and decide that I will turn my phone to airplane mode for a while. I work on my yard for a while, then on my movies shelf, then on my bookshelf, etc. I decided that I would call Snake, hoping that he isn't with his girlfriend, Rosalina. He is a friend, nothing more nothing less. However, he is one of the few friends I have. Rosalina is also a friend, but I really need to be with someone who isn't a girl. She and Snake are starting to get serious, to which I am happy for them. He answers my call, and I ask him if he is doing anything. He says no and asks if I'd like to come over. I accept and tell him I'll leave in a few minutes. After grabbing a few things, I get into my car. I drive to Snake's house. We had ordered a pizza, and this time I was able to pay for it. It was a fight like before. Along with the pizza, we ordered some root beer that was really good. We eat and talk about our lives. "So, how are things between you and Rosalinadoing?" He looks up from his plate and says, "Just fine, I am getting closer to purchasing the ring for her." I smile and say, "Given your life, you need a beautiful girl that understands you." He nods in agreement. We continue making small talk, then Snake says, "Found anyone yet?" I shake my head. "You'll find someone eventually, when you do, you feel like you are in heaven. This guy may even be in your life already." I shrug. I have never felt that kind of love before. I get another call from Peach. I ignore it and turn my phone off. "You look stressed, what's going on?" I tell Snake all about Peach's calls to me, which aren't few in number.  
"She calls over every single dog-on thing. She calls when she chipped an nail, a pimple, and struggles with her marriage." I tell him things that I never tell anyone else. We enjoy our root beer as Snake tells me his solutions, "Let it go. You're with me right now. Let everything else that isn't directly about me or you go away for a time." It really does help when he says that. He understands that he is the only person I tell things to that I don't tell anyone else. He also keeps these secrets from even Rosalina. The only other guys I would tell the things that I tell Snake would be guys I am close to (which is only Snake so far), and my significant other once I find him. We continue drinking our root beer. Snake gets a call from Rosalina and I tell him he better answer it if he wants his girlfriend to be happy with him. He answers and walks away, explaining that he is with me helping me relieve some stress. She will understand, because she is so caring. I decide I better have my phone on, in case something urgent comes up. We finish up our talk, and I go home. I feel better relaxed, and better prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

 **All Samus' POV. Snake and Samus are just friends as I had stated early on in the Chapter. Samus was going to ask Snake over since they both had time-off. I'd like to thank Ike4ever for helping with the story (Reading over it, and helping with characters, names, jobs, etc). Chapter 6 is coming up.**


	6. Samus at Work

**Chapter 6: Samus' work misery. We actually get to see Samus at her job, which we will learn what her job is. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** I wake up to find that it is the normal time: 5:30. I get out of bed and walk out of my room for some breakfast. As I walk and prepare my meal, my thoughts go towards last night and how Snake was able to help me relieve tensions I was/am feeling. I get into my car and start my route to work. It takes a few minutes to get there. I arrive and then go into my office, which has a few case files on it. Going through the cases, I sign where I am to sign. Once all the cases have been reviewed, I have a few moments to reflect. After going over other police reports I need to look at, I find myself distracted, and tense. After a few moments, someone walks into my office. He is wearing the standard uniform. The unknown man walks over to the water jug, grabs a foam cup, fills it with water, and drinks out of it. I look to identify the officer, his facial features and spiky blue hair reveals the unmistakable identity. "I still can't wrap my head around it, Ike. You, an officer, you were a dog-on mercenary." I say after I identified him.  
"So." is all he says, as he throws the foam cup away. He then sits down and stays there silently. After a minute, I ask, "Is there anything you need?" He looks at me, and with his expressionless face, says,  
"I am assigned to guard inside your office." I look from him to my planner. It seems that last week I had written: _Ike Greil, office guard during Lunch Break/After leaving_. I can't believe it's almost time for lunch. "I don't know where my mind has gone. Ike, you would be my left-hand man, but I'm not left-handed so that's out." I mumble. After signing one more thing that they needed my signature on, I focus on Ike. "The most important thing for you to guard is the safe over there," I point, "That holds some very valuable stuff." In reality it holds my first hundred dollar bill, my power suit, and a picture of me, Zelda and Peach. I also put very sensitive documents that aren't to go into my work documents safe. Ike has a curious look, but doesn't pry. That's one thing I like about him, he never pries into anything that isn't his business. It took a lot of effort for me to get to be the chief. Things between Ike and me are strictly professional. "Where's Snake?" He asks. I look up from reading a case file that was causing boredom, and I reply, "Took some more time off." He then wordless shakes his head and says,  
"Uggggg...We have more issues with Falcon." I sigh, knowing it is not going to a fun one.  
"Again? What is it this time?" I am starting to wonder if working is better than Peach's drama.  
'Well, he is obsessed with our officers getting here fast. He stands outside the precedent and yells out the officer's 'Race Times' and tells them to get their speed on." I don't know which is worse, Peach or the Police Department. "Isn't it childish to be telling on someone, especially a coworker?" I ask, obviously able to hide my irritation. "No, especially coming from the guy that receives all the complaints from officers, internal affair workers, and citizens living in the area."  
"Might I remind you that I have to deal with Falcon's shenanigans often. I have other people who like to cause my life turmoil." I practically shout, irritation and anger clear in my voice. Ike keeps his expressionless face the same and says, "I understand, Samus."  
"Good, because it seems that no one else seems to." I say, irritated. I suddenly start wondering about Ike's personal life. Our relationship is strictly professional, but I want to be more, outside the workplace. Not romantically inclined, but a friend, like Snake is. I hear my phone ring. "You'd think after company, I would have remembered to set my phone to silent." I say as I look at the id, and it's Zelda. Ike flashes a questioning look. I ignore it and answer the phone, "What is it, Zelda?"  
"Samus, thank goodness you answered." She replies.  
"Well, you're not the one calling me twenty times a day." I grumble over the phone.  
"Samus, you need to come down to Virgil City right away, Peach just broke down and stormed out of the restaurant in tears, I can't find her and she is worse than she was a few days ago."

* * *

 **There's chapter 6. Samus is the chief at the PD. She is starting to have problems with co-workers. Ike makes an appearance! Chapter 7 coming right up.**


	7. What Happened?

**Chapter 7: What happened? I don't own Super Smash Bros or the games of all characters respectively.**

* * *

 **Peach's POV:** Sitting near a tree where no one is within eye-shot or ear-shot, tears welling up. Pent up emotions finally letting out. I have to decide whether continue to ball and stay hidden or be an adult, and confront the problem head-on. I eventually decide on the latter. I finally noticed that the hem of my dress is ruined. I start making my way though the grove of trees. As I make my way to the road by the park, I see Zelda running to me. She comes up to me and after a few breaths says, "Peach, thank goodness. I wasn't certain where you were, or what you were going to do." Then a marked Clifton Police Car parked near us. I saw Samus get out of the car, accompanied by someone that I quickly recognized. "Glad you came down Samus. And Ike, what are you doing here?" Zelda asks, both of us must be wondering about Ike. Ike looks at her and says, "Samus isn't allowed to leave the precedent without the accompaniment of someone whom she trusts, and in a high command position." That makes more sense. Samus adds,  
"Yeah, we have to leave Falcon in charge of the Department, and if he tries to crack my safe, I'm gonna KILL HIM!" Samus says, in all seriousness.

 **Zelda's POV:** After a few moments Samus says, "Alright, now what was so important that I had to leave work and Clifton?" I am a little irritated at Samus: one of her best friends is in a crisis and she doesn't feel even sympathy. "Well, Mario was being a bum to Peach. We had planned this lunch to make the wrongs rights and to work things out. Peach was getting emotional and Mario was getting angry and started telling her to grow-up. The last thing that happened was Peach dropped her glass of soda and took off." I tell Samus and Ike. Ike, with his sunglasses still on, asks,  
"Peach, how did this all start?" I already know the story, so I was preparing to tell it if Peach wasn't competent to tell her tale. "Well, when we first got married," Peach starts (With slight sobs) "I understood my responsibilities as a wife: cook, clean, love, and sleep with him. We started out doing okay, but then I got hooked on a television series about Housewives. I would binge watch, and I started slacking on my duties. Mario started working later hours, and I was pruning my fingers and clearing the incoming pimples. I don't remember the last time we didn't argue over something. He has called me a couch-potato of uselessness and a crybaby who can't grow up. I am starting to believe that I am a worthless good-for-nothing person" Peach finishes, looking as though she is about to erupt again into tears. "Well, you're right." Samus says, "If you can't stick up for yourself then you are right about yourself. Stand up to Mario, don't let him push you around. Instead of having to pull a Police chief from her office to hear some sob story about a failing marriage." I flash a glare to Samus, and she just ignores it. Peach then decides to go find Mario and talk things over. However, Mario comes walking towards us and says, "Peach, do you realize that I had to help the waiter clean up the broken glass and pay for a replacement?" He says with a little more than slight irritation. "Hey Ike, what are you doing here?" He asks.  
"I am here because of her breakdown, and Ike is along for the ride." Samus replies, obviously wanting to get back to her office quickly. Mario looks back to Peach and says,  
"I'm not too mad about the glass, I'm more mad about how you have been acting. I do all the work so bills can be paid, and you sit around on your butt doing nothing but watching garbage on TV and eat bonbons. Why? Why is it that you can't do anything else?" He sounds really irritated at this point. Peach says, "I...I...I...I" obviously going to break-down. "You don't know what it's like!" She screams while tears are coming out of her eyes. She then runs off. Mario just leaves, enraged at how Peach is acting. "Ike, we need to go, and hope the precedent isn't in flames because of Falcon." Samus says.  
"Right." is the reply I hear as both of them hurry into the car and drive off. That leaves me to calm Peach down.

 **Later in the Day (Zelda's POV):** After getting Peach straightened around and staying with Rosalina (Who is staying in Virgil City for a few days), I sigh in relief as I come home. Luigi comes over and asks about how the meeting went. I tell him and ask, "Can't you talk to Mario and try to help both of them?" He tells me that he has tried to get a hold of Mario, but without much success, and Mario hasn't been doing any projects with him for a while. He sits down and reads the paper. I decide that a nice bath with some Epsom Salt with menthol will help me relax after a quick shower. I have a quick shower to clean myself, then I prepare my relaxing bath. As I am in the tub, my mind starts going over the day. _Ike was mysteriously there, they said it was protocol, but was it really? Why was Ike really there? Was there more than just protocol? What is going to happen to Peach? Will Peach and Mario be no more?_

 **Zelda's Day Dream (Italics):** _We are at the beach, and I see Peach and Mario playing in the water, both splashing each other. Both have smiles on their faces. "Lovely couple aren't they?" I turn around expecting Luigi, but to my surprise I see Link. I nod my head. Then I turn my head and see Samus and Ike on the shore, both have smiles and are clearly enjoying themselves. I then notice something else, Link had picked me up and was slowly going to the water. He jokingly drops me in the water. After a little splash war, our lips come close and..._ "Love, are you okay?" Knocking me into reality, I answer, "Yes, Luigi, what's wrong?"  
"Well, you've been in there for about an hour, honey." Was the reply.  
"I guess your mind can wander. Would you get dinner ready? I was planning on heating up the roast we had a couple days ago."  
"Sure thing." As he gets dinner ready, I think to myself before getting out of the tub: _Me and my girls, we stand in need a miracle._ I get out of the tub, and dry off, and put on some clean clothes. By the time I had my hair looking okay, Luigi had dinner all set up. We eat in relative silence. He then cleans up, kisses me goodnight, and then heads for his house. I decide to call it a night. I start to wonder about that mysterious day-dream.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of the rewriting, the rest is all my ideas. Keep reading and looking out for the upcoming chapters.**


	8. Divorce?

**Chapter 8: Divorce? Don't let the title stop you from reading the story.**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** Me and Ike decide to get something to eat before we leave for the department. As we order from a fast food restaurant, we sit down, and start talking about the events of the day. "Do you think they'll make it? It looks like Peach doesn't have a backbone, and Mario is clearly loosing patience with the strain of the bills." Ike asks me. I honestly don't know. I've heard these types of things happening and the marriages going both ways (Divorce and staying married).  
"I am not certain, it seems the only thing in common with them is the apartment." _How are they still together? They clearly had something going when they were dating, back at SM.  
_ We get our food and decide that we should eat in there, because we are officers and should set an example to citizens to not be distracted. We continue talking about their marriage. "What if they were in an actual house, not an apartment? There wouldn't be rent to pay, they would only have to pay for utilities and groceries as far as living goes. Their life was better back in Smash Mansion, when Mario didn't have to worry about paying the bills." Ike suggests. _It sounds like a great idea, but will Mario and Peach last long enough for a house to be built for them to live in?_ We finish eating and are on the road again. While going I ask, "Ike, isn't one of your friends in construction?" He glances at me and then looks to the road again as he says, "William was doing construction when we had met up a few weeks back. He was talking about a project that they were just finishing." Ike drives past the city sign and continues to the precedent, which thankfully, isn't in flames. We get out and run in.

 **Peach's POV:** I go back to the apartment to grab a few things I forgot, when I saw Mario home, it didn't surprise me, because it was a little late. He hands me a few papers and says, "I think it may be time to get a divorce and never see each other again. We both have to fill out one of these files and then sign each one and the other ones, then we have to go to the city center and hand the files to the secretary. I take the papers and I grab what I was coming for, then I went back with Rosalina to where she was staying. I look at the papers, and start filling out the basic information, like date of birth, personal information, marriage date, and current residence. I finally have had enough of the files for a while, so I took a break and decided to listen to some music. _It probably is for the better. After all, me and Mario aren't compatible at all. We haven't been doing well as a couple, and counseling won't help, after all we have been through._

 **Mario's POV:** _It's for the best. I will be able to move to a better place with better apartment prices and a better job. I can do what I want with my time and money. We did just fine at the SM, but it all went downhill from there._ I think after Peach left. I decide that I better get my stuff ready for when we divorce. I own the car, all my clothes, and my toolbox. After I start organizing my stuff, I'll start filling out the paperwork.

 **Zelda's POV:** Rosalina tells me that the marriage is starting to look like it will end in divorce. I feel bad, but it may be a relief, because I won't have to hear Peach complain about the married life, she will have to get a job, and that will help take her mind off of drama. I am wondering why they did fine at Smash Mansion. _Why aren't they doing okay here? The first few months in the apartment were looking okay._

* * *

 **Will things turn out for Mario and Peach, or will their marriage end? What about William, and his construction job? A little short and switching POV a little.**


	9. The End of the Marriage?

**Chapter 9: the end of the marriage? Last chapter, divorce was debated, and the process started. But will it end in divorce? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

* * *

 **Peach's POV:** After Rosalina left for Clifton, I stayed with Zelda. I am ready to grab my other stuff. Zelda drives me to the apartment after she gets off work. I get in and am surprised by the fact that Mario's car is parked in the parking lot, and he isn't in the apartment. In fact, as I grab the rest of what I have left, I don't see him anywhere, his toolbox is still there. I leave and find it odd that I don't see him anywhere. I ask Zelda and she has no clue. We go back to Zelda's house. Zelda tries to get a hold of Luigi, but he doesn't answer. We are starting to wonder what is going on. Surely there must be some explanation. We decide that to watch a chick-flick to get my mind off the paperwork.

 **The Next Day:** Zelda has some time off, so we go shopping. We drive by the apartment just to see. I was correct, Mario's car still was there, and it would be time he was at work. We do some grocery shopping, clothes shopping, and then we go back to Zelda's. Zelda wants to stop by Luigi's house, and Luigi's van is there, and he should still be at work. That is very odd. We call Samus, but she doesn't answer, obviously because she is still sour about the other day. Zelda calls Link, Rosalina, Daisy, and Lyn. Rosalina is the only one to answer, she says Snake has disappeared as well. We are starting to wonder what is going on. Me, Zelda, and Rosalina don't have Ike's number, if he even has a phone. I am very confused. I resume my dreaded chore of divorce paperwork. While doing the tedious paperwork, my thoughts start to wander to Mario. _We were the perfect couple. When we got married back at the Smash Mansion, Life was great, me and Mario were doing just fine. We were doing good in the apartment too._ I start crying thinking about him, so I leave the desk and lay on Zelda's comfy guest bed and continue sobbing.

 **Two Days Later (Zelda's POV):** Still can't get a hold of anyone, I can't even get a hold of Rosalina. Peach has been feeling depressed, because of her shattering world. I can't blame her. I hope the best happens. Whether it be staying married or being divorced, I hope the decision is for the better. Mario and Luigi's vehicles are in the exact same spot as they were two days ago. I am starting to think they fell off the face of the earth. Peach comes with me to the library to help. I figure this will help her out. She doesn't eat much, little more than enough to survive. All she does is look at the paperwork and cry on her bed. She doesn't drink a lot of water either.

 **The Next Day:** _This is getting really ridiculous._ I think as I drive. _It's been 5 days, Mario and Luigi aren't working and their vehicles are in the exact same spot. Still can't get a hold of Rosalina, Lyn, or Daisy. What in the name of Sam Hill is going on?_ My mind starts thinking of the possibilities as I trudge through the work-day. _It's not like Luigi to leave without telling me. It's not like Mario to not work at all. My friends usually pick-up the phone when I call. There is something fishy going on._

* * *

 **A little shorter than normal, but I need this for suspense purposes. Chapter 10 will reveal where our missing characters are.**


	10. Where They Went

**Chapter 10: Where everybody went. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

* * *

 **Zelda's POV:** Still don't know where some of our friends are. Nobody is answering their phones. Peach asks me to get her mail from her apartment and gives me the key to her box. I go to her apartment and grab her mail. I then drive back home and see that I have mail. I grab it. I hand Peach her mail and then go to my room with my mail. After looking at some letters mindlessly, I come across a strange one. It has my address and in the return area, I see Smash Mansion's signature icon and a seal that looks like the icon. I open the letter and it reads, "Dear Former Smashers, it is imperative that you come back to Smash Mansion as soon as possible. It seems that the villains have brought subspace back, and Tabuu with it. He has come back with more power than before. I was barely able to escape his power. He is coming to destroy the universe. We must destroy him for good before this is possible. There should be a package with this letter. It will transport you to the Smash Mansion, or where we will be meeting if the Mansion is over-taken. - Master Hand" I look at the package, I rush to Peach's room. She has read her letter, and also has the package. We open our packages and are about to use them.

 **After teleportation to SM:** I look for Peach, she is in the same position and relative distance from me as we were before we went through the teleportation device. We walk down the familiar hall. We see a few familiar faces when we get to where we suppose the meeting is being held. Master Hand floats over to us and says, "So great to see you both. We are now ready to start." he tells us. "Welcome back, I wish it were for better circumstances, however, it is not. I know you saw the letter. I started grabbing people a week ago hoping that they could stop Tabuu. However, they were barely able to make it back with their lives. So I started sending out more until all of you have made it. The original fighters have fully healed thanks to the well-maintained technology. I know some of you won't be at your prime, however, I do hope you have been doing some practice." _I've practiced my magical abilities._ "I have sent a small group to scout to our borders and see if they have started crossing. When they get back, I will have all of you in a meeting and we will plan out our tactics." Peach comes over to me and says, "I don't see Mario, do you think he is in the scouting group?" I nod my head. I then see a few figures emerge, and I can make out Mario. He talks with Master Hand in a low enough voice that no one else can hear. Master Hand sends a few of them to get the others. I tell Peach that her husband is well. Then I start seeing all our missing friends. Then Master Hand says, "I am so glad that you all are here. We need to come up with a strategy. We must go to the offensive, we can't wait for them to come to us. I have selected generals to lead a group of fighters through the ranks. We will all work our way to Tabuu. Our generals will cover it from there. I have selected Ike, William, Samus, Snake, and Link to be the generals. I will assign you to one at random. Ike and William will speak about the strategy that they all decided." Master Hand moves to allow Ike and William, who look very similar to each other, to speak. "From surveillance we have gathered, their army is set up with the pawns in front and behind, then the more powerful subspace creatures, and then Tabuu in the center of the army. The villains move around and will try to freeze you into trophy form. We will attack at all 4 sides, with 1 more group hidden, ready to spring to action when we get closer. If we chop them down, then we can get to Tabuu. The most important part is our own ranks. We don't want anyone to die. William will explain what we do when we get to Tabuu." Ike moves aside and allows William to address us. "When we get to Tabuu, we need to weaken him at a distance, then we need to strike him in multiple directions. One thing Ike forgot to say, you are to destroy any of the villains you encounter, for they will only do this again, when they get the chance." Then William stepped aside. Master hand has set out papers that show who is under which general. I am under Link. Lyn is under Snake, Peach and Mario are under Link, Luigi and Daisy are under William, Alice is under William, Marth and Rosalina are under Ike. I am surprised that me, Peach, and Mario are under Link. Master Hand tells us to get some rest, for after a few days of training, we will be putting the plan into action.

* * *

 **That's where they all went. Zelda and Rosalina are separated from their boyfriends. What will happen? Chapter 11 coming up.**


	11. The Ultimate Battle

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Battle. It is noteworthy that Peach and Mario are still married. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB, or any affiliated content.**

* * *

 **Peach's POV:** Today is the day we are to attack Subspace Emissary and Tabuu. It's going to take a miracle to win against the growing force that we are being faced with. We get up, and eat breakfast. When we are done, we are to grab any weapons we use. I don't have to grab anything, so I go to where Link's army is to meet. Mario and I have been avoiding each other in order to prevent any awkwardness. Once everyone is with their assigned group, Ike and Will lead the way. We get about 5 blocks away from Smash Mansion's boundary, then we see the pimids and the others of Emissary charging us. Ike and Will take them head on. Our group starts going the opposite way of the other 2 groups to allow us to get the opposite side of one of them. We get to the spot we are supposed to and then we start fighting our way towards the center.  
 **Mario's POV:** As we were fighting our way to the center. I notice Bowser about to grasp Peach. He got so close, then I was close enough to eliminate his ugly kuppa-self. Peach looked back and saw Bowser, I told her to not stop. We keep fighting and fighting until we see Ike, Will, and Snake, with Samus on the other side. I continue fighting until I feel a great deal of pain from behind. I turn and it turns out to be Gannondorf. I try and fight him but to no avail. I fall and am about to be finshed.

 **Peach's POV:** I see Mario on the ground with the ugly pig-face about to finish him, I was wanting to run to his side, save him, when I heard: "Hey GANNONDORK!" and say Link with an arrow pointed at the brute. When Gannondork looked, Link released the arrow, which surprisingly forced the pig-face back a few feet. Link took no time in battling the idiot until Gannondork was no more. While they were battling I ran to Mario. I feel terrible, he was able to save me from Browser, but I couldn't save him from Gannon. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Peach, for everything." He then went unconscious. The medical group got him and tell me that he isn't dead yet, and they rush him to the Hospital wing of SM. I start feeling down, then angry that someone would have killed my husband. So I start getting very violent. I was killing every enemy in my path. We get to Wario, which gets taken out by none other than Ike.

 **Ike's POV:** After taking care of Wario, we finally reached our destination: Tabuu. He is the one that is allowing Emissary to continue. If we kill him, life will return to normal and peace will be obtained. The problem is killing him. He has grown stronger. Me and William both take him on, with the others watching our backs and preventing the pimids from attacking us. After a while of hacking and dodging, Tabuu is finally weak enough to finish off. Me, Will, Samus, Link, Master Hand, Crazy Hand and Marth all attack from multiple places. Tabuu gives a evil scream of pain. He then vanished. Tabuu was officially destroyed. We all take some time and reflect on what has happened these past few days. Then suddenly, I start thinking about a Bounty Hunter.

 **Peach's POV:** _Our marriage was going downhill. It was close to ending._ I think as I stand on the battlefield. I start feeling sadness. I also think about my future. _"I'm sorry, Peach, for everything."_ I start thinking about it. _How unusual, he said these words the best he could as though it were his fault, when in reality it was all mine._ I don't know. All I do know is that I need to go see him. Once I started looking around, I saw a few needing to be carried, and a few limping to the medical group. I guess Mario is the only one who needed immediate care at the Hospital Wing, because the rest were getting first-aid, then those who could were walking back. All the Generals took the walk. Ike and William look worse than those who are waiting to be driven back. I finally notice my own wounds, and deciding that I can make it without needing the patch-up.

 **Zelda's POV:** King (D) wasn't a part of the reawakening, so he wasn't there. I start regaining feelings for Link, which is very unfortunate, because I am in a relationship with Luigi. I can't help it though. It looks like Mario is in critical condition. Peach looks slightly heart-broken. I bet she is blaming herself for everything leading up to the divorce. In reality, it was both of their faults for not working it out, but I hope they will stay together. Samus and Ike still aren't into each other yet. I am starting to wonder if God had a hand in giving us this to help us realize certain things. For me: Link is the one I should marry. For Peach: divorce isn't the answer, stay married. I know it has impacted others, but these are the only 2 that I know at a personal level. I walk beside Peach, comforting her. She tells me that she is going to see her husband, which could be for the last time.

 **Snake's POV:** _I once saw her as only a co-worker. A great woman to work beside. Now I am starting to feel something different toward her. How will I tell Rosalina? How will I tell my co-worker how I feel? Will I keep my job?_ I start thinking while walking along with the other Generals.

 **Rosalina's POV:** _Fighting under Ike; fighting alongside Marth; Why do I start getting butterflies from thinking about Marth? Why do I see hearts when I look at him. How will I tell Snake? What will the future hold?_

 **Luigi's POV:** _Why do I feel like I am betraying Zelda with these old feelings for Daisy which are coming back stronger for some reason? Why are these feelings coming back? We had parted our ways. What do I do? I can't hold on to both of them. If I don't act, then I could loose both. What do I pick? Maybe I should ask the guy with all the answers._

 **Mario's POV:** Laying in a bed not able to move is awful. Not being able to see as well makes matters worse. I hear the door opening and a feminine voice. "Peach." However, the words don't come out. _Great I can't even talk._ I think as I assume that she is coming closer. "Mario. The Doctors say you can't speak and that it is debatable if you can even hear me, but I do need to get something off my chest." I try so hard to open an eye and to speak comforting words to her. "When you said you were sorry about everything, you were wrong. Nothing was your fault, it was all mine. It was my fault for over-reacting when the vase got broken, even though it was an accident. It's my fault that our marriage is failing. It is my fault that you don't have a perfect wife." At this point, I'd be yelling that no wife could be more perfect than her. And telling her that I am mostly at fault and that we need to work things out. "It's my fault that your life has become the literal definition of pain. I think we should divorce; that way you can get your life back, and I won't have to be causing you pain." I can't stand it. STOP woman, you are making my life pain by making me listen to this. I love you, and it may have taken a near-death experience to realize that, but that is the fact. "I just want you to heal so you can finish the papers and allow your life to be free from the tortures I feel." She is balling at this point and judging by the sounds, is leaving the room. If Peach and I get divorced, then I will KILL myself. I messed up big time being a husband that encourages and loves. Maybe if I give up fighting, I can make it look as though the injury was too much for me to take. I hear my door open and 2 sets of feet walking in. "Mario." I notice that it is Link speaking. "We are guessing that you can hear us. I just want you to know that you fought bravely. Ike is with me and will talk with you some more. If you were able to tell us what you wanted us to do, I assume that calming Peach down is the thing you would want first. So I am going to do that, while Ike talks to you." I hear one set of steps leaving the room. I assume Link. "Well," I know that it is Ike speaking. "I got to see a glimpse of what was going on between you and Peach. Your marriage was about to dissolve, but then this happened. I was talking with Peach before she came in. She said that you were able to save her life. Now she is in the hall wailing, talking about divorce so you can have a better woman in your life. She may have another man in her life, or she may not because she felt like she failed being a wife to you. Don't let this happen: Fight. Continue fighting for control of your other appendages. Don't give up, otherwise, Peach's life will be completely miserable. I am not a very emotional guy, but I am starting to gain feelings toward Samus, and I want her to be happy. If you love Peach, then, like me, you will want Peach to be happy. She can't be happy feeling like she failed marriage." Ike then leaves the room. He gave me what I was needing to hear. I must continue fighting. I get other visitors, including my brother and his girl-friend, both at separate times. Both have fallen for another and are afraid to hurt the other's feelings. Snake tells me about Lyn and his conflict with being in a fairly serious relationship with Rosalina, and also policy at work. Rosalina the same with Marth, except there is no policy issue in her case. Samus comes in after Rosalina. "Mario, I have wondered how you and Peach have lasted so long. I started having doubts when Peach started calling me telling me about all this drama. I was really thinking the marriage would end. However, you and her hadn't considered divorce until recently. After hearing about what you did for Peach, and seeing Peach broken down, I know how the marriage has lasted so long. Deep down, both of you love each other but are letting petty problems get in the way of happiness. I am certain that you already know this, but Peach needs to find out that she still has those feelings. There is one more thing that I need to get off my chest. I can't hold it. I hope that you don't tell anyone, but I am starting to grow feelings for Ike. The problem is current policy at the Department, which states that there can be no relationships between anyone in the Department. I have worked hard to get my position, but I feel torn. If I keep my position, I loose Ike as a possible husband. If I follow my heart, assuming that Ike feels the same way about me, then I will loose everything I have worked for. I normally would tell my friends, but seeing you in this state makes it hard for me to conceal. Fight for Peach. She is the prize if you win. Fight for control of your body." Then she leaves. I guess everyone feels that they can't hold back emotions seeing me like this.

* * *

 **A little longer, I guess to compensate for the short chapters. A little bit of POV switch, but it was necessary. Mario is in a coma-like stage. He hears everyone's conflicts. Let's see what Chapter 12 looks like.**


	12. The aftermath

**Chapter 12: The aftermath. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB.**

* * *

 **Ike's POV:** Samus has to go back to Clifton for a couple of days. I am naturally to go with her. There is something important going on in a city council meeting that they want both of us there for. I don't know why but it is time to go. I must suppress these feelings for Samus. Because otherwise, both our lives could unravel. We need to get to the Department so we can use the official car. We get to our desired destination thanks to the teleportation device. We hurry and grab anything we need. After getting into full uniform, me and Samus are ready for the meeting.

 **At the Meeting:** Samus and I take our seats that are marked. The mayor, his council, and some of the county and state officials are present as well. The mayor says, "After talking with county and state officials, we wanted to re-look at the policy that our department has."  
 **After the discussion about policy: "** Effective immediately: the Clifton Police Department's policy about relationships among those in the workforce is lifted. I am assuming that you will tell your officers in tomorrow's police meeting. That would be the best time to do that. Thank you for coming and sorry that we had to pull you so early from the SM." At this point, I really want to go home and practice confessing my feelings to Samus. Now is not the time, nor the place. I need to practice so I will be ready. Me and Samus both grab lunch, Samus sends a message to all the former smashers who are in our Department to tell them that they need to be here tomorrow for the meeting. After Lunch we go our separate ways.

 **Zelda's POV:** I need to tell Luigi, then I can tell Link my new-found romantic interest in him. I don't want to hurt Luigi, but he needs to know that we are off. _Luigi, you're a great boyfriend. I love you, but, being away from you, and being around Link made me realize that I have feelings for him stronger._ No, that won't work. I am about to rewrite my mental response when Luigi finds me and says, "Zelda, I have something I need to tell you."  
"I have something I need to tell you too." I say.  
""I think we should break up."" We both say at exactly the same time. I then explain to him how I feel about Link. He explains that it was old romantic interest, Daisy, who had re-stolen his heart.  
"We should just quietly break up. It's nobody's business that we broke up upon finding new love. We can both be happy as friends." I say. He nods and rushes off to find Daisy. I start looking for Link. "Link, I can't help it. I love you." I say, he swooped me up, and kissed me softly on the lips, telling me that he returned these feelings. He does start wondering what he just did, until I explain that Luigi and I mutually broke up.

 **The Next Day (Samus' POV):** "Alright, it looks like everyone's here. Me and a few others will be leaving after I make this important announcement. In the most recent City Council Meeting, they wanted to look at one of the policies we have in the Police Department. Today, is the official notice that the policy concerning relationships inside the workforce has been removed." I leave another in charge of the rest of the meeting, I am technically on leave, so I go back to SM with the others.  
"Samus, can I have a word with you?" Ike asks, with the slightest hint of nervousness. I say yes, He leads me to one of the best places, the beautiful garden, where all the colors and nature are pure. "It's beautiful." I finally say. Ike looks at me and says,  
"Beautiful place for a beautiful girl." I start blushing slightly. He looks a little red in the face too. "Samus, there is something I can't hide. Ever since our victory, I have started having feelings for you, and I was worried because of the policy, which is now not policy. I love you." My heart skips beats, thinking about Ike as a future husband, he is about to walk away feeling rejected, but I spun around him and gave him a soft kiss on his welcoming lips. "I love you too." was all I could say before giving Ike a series of kisses all around his face.

 **Snake's POV:** I must let Rosalina know that my heart has changed. I hope I don't break her heart. I find her and I say, "Rosalina, there is something I need to tell you. I don't mean to hurt you, but I have a feeling for another." I wince, waiting for her to feel hurt and cry. She says, "That's a relief, I am starting to gain feelings towards another too." So we just silently break off. Now comes the other great challenge, confessing my love to Lyn. I need time to think about what to say.

 **Peach's POV:** Mario is still unresponsive. He is starting to gain color. He keeps improving everyday. I am starting to feel a little better. Maybe, just maybe, our marriage might work. I still don't think it will, but there is the possibility.

* * *

 **That is all that I could think about for this chapter.**


	13. Mario

**Chapter 13: Mario. Things are starting to wind down for everyone. Almost everything surprisingly worked out. Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or any affiliated content.**

* * *

 **Peach's POV:** Mario's counterpart, Dr. Mario, told me that Mario was getting really close to full consciousness. He also suggested that it would be easier on Mario if I were in the room when he woke. Naturally, I go in and wait. The only one in the room aside from Mario, I start looking at him, and I see a man that deserves better than me. I can't do anything right. He starts moving slightly, I straighten and look attentively at Mario. He moves back, and then, after what felt like an eternity, Mario finally opens his eyes. He looks at me and says, "Peach" in a raspy voice. I call for the Doctor. Dr. Mario comes in and says,

"Good, he is conscious, he probably needs some water." He grabs the water and gives it to him. Then Dr. Mario starts taking out the IVs that Mario had needed. Once he is finished he tells Mario, "When your hungry, there is a walker in case you can't quite walk. You may need to use it for a while. Don't over-rely on your strength, it does take a few hours or so to get walking good." He then leaves.  
"Peach, I need to talk to you," Mario starts with a voice that sounds more natural, "I was able to hear you when you came in to talk to me. You talked about divorce, and how I would be better off having someone else as my wife. However, I love you. I loved Pauline once too, but the feelings I have for you are way stronger than the ones I had for Pauline. You are my wife, and we need to stop fighting over every single detail, and start working as equal partners. You put the blame for our failing marriage all on you, however, both of us are to blame, and we need to start making our marriage strong, so when we have kids, we don't have to worry about what effect a divorce will have on them." He says, I start crying and I hug him. He does his best to hug back, and I can tell he is in pain, so I back off.  
"Sorry, I forgot you still ache. I bet Robin and Zelda have some spells to help you heal." Mario then says, "First, I want to see some of the others, specifically Ike." I leave and find Ike. Telling him that Mario is conscious and that he wants to see him, Ike walks to the hospital wing.

 **Mario's POV:** "Ike, your words when I was in a coma-like state helped me fight. How are things between you and Samus?" I ask. He looks at me and replies,  
"We like each other, and the policy at the station changed, so we can start dating." He also told me that Peach looked calmer since she was in here talking with me. He also tells me that all other relationships have been resolved and everyone was happy. Then Robin and Zelda come in and use some healing magic, which can't completely heal me, but now I am in much less pain. I take the stretcher and head to the cafeteria. After grabbing some food, I sit with Peach and we both enjoy our meal.

 **Ike's POV:** "Samus, I will take this, you need to be here for Peach." I argue.  
"Ike, I'm the chief, I should be there."  
"But I have enough clearance to command the STING. Samus, you are still tired from Emissary, I am used to having to battle within short periods of time." She still tries to argue, but I am quicker than her and I am transported to the station.  
"Ike, where's the chief?" One of the officers ask.  
"She needs time to rest, I will be taking charge of the operation, is everyone ready?" I get the "SIR, YES, SIR!" from the men. I signal that we move out.  
 **Samus' POV:** _WHY DOES IKE HAVE TO BE SO DARN FAST!_ I yell in my head. I should be the one to take charge of the operation when it we heard about it from our scanners. I try to calm down. Knowing that the garden is always quiet and scenic, I decide to go there. I start feeling better and calm. I start feeling drowsy.

 _I must have dozed off._ I realize upon noting my body position and feeling. Not knowing how long I was dozing, I then hear something on my scanner "Commanding officer down! I repeat, Commanding officer DOWN! He needs immediate medical attention!" I shoot up, knowing full well that Ike is down. I run to the teleport devices and go to the Station.

 **Neutral:** The operation didn't go exactly as planned, it ended in a epic shootout between the perpetrators and the police. Ike's mercenary instincts kicked in and he started weaving closer to the perpetrators. All the while, most of the bullets were headed towards him. He was doing well to dodge the bullets, while continuing his mission. He successfully got behind them. He wounded all but the leader, and they were engaged in spraying bullets. Ike was shot from behind and in front. As he was going down, he took the leader down, and then while down, shot the surprise shooter. Both men were wounded and were promptly arrested. They got Ike stabilized and to a hospital to get him well enough to go back to Smash Mansion.

Samus shows up as Ike show the perpetrators down. The next highest officer gives her an oral report of the incident, then he drives back to the station to write the full report. Samus grabs her mail, goes home, leaves it on the counter, then drives back to the station, and uses her device to get her back to SM.

 **Ike's POV:** Bullets kick more than arrows, swords, axes, and lances. I am dreading when Samus will come in. She will probably yell at me for "being so stupid" or something about safety precautions to prevent casualties. Speaking of Samus, here she comes.  
"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! THEY HAVE SAFETY PRECAUTIONS FOR A REASON!" She is madder than she usually would be because she has an emotional attachment to me. "If I had followed precautions, we wouldn't have ended the shootout as fast as we did. And we didn't have many 'safety precautions' when I was with the Greil Mercenaries." I replied, calmly. She starts tearing up and says, "What if you had died? I would be left miserable, I couldn't have you as a husband, and I would never love again." I put my arm around her the best I can and I say, "I have survived many battle wounds, and have defeated a goddess, I have no intention of dying. I have an contract to fulfill to you. If we get married, then I will never be out of that contract." She slowly calms down and leaves, I asuume to get Zelda and Peach. Zelda to heal me, Peach to lecture me for not following the precautions. Sure enough, Zelda came, followed by Peach. Joy. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 13. I wanted to throw a wrench in the system, but I couldn't think about anything that couldn't be resolved in 1 chapter, and I am looking forward to completing this. Chapter 14 coming up.**


	14. Old Routine?

**Chapter 14: old routine?** **The smashers are fully recovered and are preparing to go back to their old routine, well, almost everybody. Peach and Mario are wanting to stay. Disclaimer: "..."**

* * *

 **Samus' POV:** _I need to find my super hot boyfriend-to-be._ I start looking around SM. _Where could he be?_ I finally find him out in the garden, he has is mercenary attire on. I sit next to him and look silently onward. After a few moments, I say, "I don't know how Peach and Mario are going to end up. They both don't want to return to their apartment. Their landlord is mean, he owns every rental available to them, and they can't afford to leave. They were starting to fall apart in that apartment." Ike looks toward me and says,  
"We already have that taken care of. Will had his crew build their dream house while we were fighting and recovering. He also was able to cut a good deal with one of the best porcelain, and home decor companies to get good dishware for them. We need to decide what would be a good design. They also have bedrooms for 6 children or guests, 1 extra for guests, and a master bedroom. The best part is they won't have to pay a cent. The only thing they will have to pay is for utilities. Will also got them a really good TV and player. There is one thing that I need you to do, I need you to get a key to their apartment. We plan on moving all their stuff into the new house, which is relatively close to Zelda's house. The plan is to build Zelda a house next to Peach if she and Link get married. We would do the same for Luigi if he stays." Ike finishes. Getting a key should be simple enough. I'll tell Peach I will check on things for her.

 **At the Apartment:** We start grabbing Peach's apparel. Ike and the guys look around for tools and other items that are the couple's. Zelda helps me with Peach's clothes. "I almost forgot." Zelda runs out to her car and grabs a shoe box. In it are broken vase pieces. "Will, I am wondering if you can get it restored without the use of glue?" Will looks at the pieces and says, "I should be able to." He takes the box and then leaves. We continue packing up the gear. A few minutes pass before William comes back with the vase. He was able to restore it without glue or it looking like it was broken. With Will back, we can finish moving the stuff. Once packed, we will drive to the nearly finished house and place the stuff there. Will is overseeing that part because they built the house specifically for them, so he has a place for some of the things that were in other places in the apartment.

 **Back to SM (Ike's POV):** Samus returns the key to Peach. When Mario and Peach get to the apartment, they will find a note telling them to wait there. We will meet them and then we will drive them to their new house, blindfolded of course. Once we get into the house, they will be able to take their blindfolds off and Will will welcome them to their new home.

Samus returns and gives me a kiss on the forehead, then does something I think is considered flirtatious. I have no idea. "Master Hand is planning a dance/party before we leave tomorrow. We also need to get home at least 2 hours before Peach and Mario do." We both look yonder at the wonderful peace of the garden. _Oh how I wish life could always be this peaceful. I have a beautiful babe next to me_ , _and we are calm and relaxed._

 **At the Dance (Peach's POV):** Zelda, Link, Samus, Ike, me, and Mario are all at a table chatting and drinking soda. They started playing some slow dancing music and we each start dancing with ourt significant other. Snake and Lyn, Luigi and Daisy, Rosalina and Marth, and the rest of us are dancing, I am surprised at how many changes there have been. I love how they have been doing a few romantic songs. It allows for us to slow dance and think about love and the hot guy/girl we are dancing with. _Mario is so hot. He decided it was time to get leaner and buff._ After a few more dances, Master Hand comes up and says, "Thank you Smashers for coming to fight Tabuu. I regret to say that tomorrow you must all go back to your homes and resume your lives. I wish you could all stay, but we can't yet. I am so glad we had a little bit of time after the battling to reconnect." Master Hand asks us if we could stay for a little bit tomorrow. We don't have much plans, so we say yes. We go to bed, I kiss Mario goodnight, then we both go to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow will hold.

 **Next Day (Will's POV):** Me, Ike, Samus, Alice, Zelda, Link, Luigi, Daisy, Snake, Lyn, and a few others came to help finish setting up Mario and Peach's house. The plan is to have a party for them. Everything used for the party is disposable so nobody has to wash dishes. They should be at their apartment any minute. I hope they aren't too panicked when their stuff is gone. Ike and Samus went to pick them up. Ike will then return the key and cancel the room for Peach and Mario. It will certainly save them some money. By now, Peach and Mario should be just about here. We all get into our positions. Ike and Samus lead them out of the car, and then allows them to take the blindfolds off.  
"Peach, Mario: welcome to your new home. We have prepared it and moved all your stuff in here. While you waited for Ike and Samus in the car; they were removing the apartment from your name. The only thing you will have to worry about as far as bills for the house would be utilities. Everything else has been taken care of." I say, and then present them with 2 keys to the house. They were so shocked. There are more keys in case they need them, Zelda drove their car from the apartment to the house. We have a party celebrating their marriage and their move into a new house. "Luigi, we ought to join companies. We could call it after our old company, _Mario Bros. Plumbing_." Mario says. Luigi nods and they make plans to grab the forms necessary to join the companies and rename it. Peach is with her friends chatting with them. It looks like she may be getting a job with the Library too. It does me good to see that the job has met and exceeded the requirements and satisfaction of the costumer. It's almost like winning the old skirmishes from my mortal enemy. Alice finds me and wraps her arm around mine, and says, "Wow, I heard that you were doing construction, but I didn't know you were this good!" I thank her for the compliment, then she continues, "It's funny isn't it? How after battling **Emissary** again, how feelings changed and relationships were changed as well. Ike and Samus finally took root in love, Zelda and Luigi both found someone else, and Peach stayed married. It's almost as if it were meant to be. Of course, we write our own destiny." I look at her and I say,  
"I think you forgot one of the most important romantic outcomes of the battle to us, us. Your romantic feelings for me rekindled and I started gaining those feelings for you." Alice then does the unexpected, the unpredictable, the insanely out of character thing: she starts kissing me all over my face.  
After talking to Ike, Link, Mairo, Luigi, Marth, and Snake, we decided to set up a group date at some point. We all need to check with our significant other and find out what date we could do this. I have the feeling that this will be the first of many following it, before marriage, then after.

* * *

 **At this point, almost everything is done. The missing pieces will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15: Epilogue. Last Chapter everything ended up better, now the end. My last Disclaimer for the story: I don't own Super Smash Bros or any affiliated content.**

* * *

 **Ike-** Wasn't seen until we got insight into Samus' life. He and Samus kept their relationship strictly at a professional level for a long time. Once they finally came to realize hidden feelings that could have developed back in Brawl, and in their time at SM before becoming who they are professionally, things worked out for them so they could be together.  
 **Samus-** Was among a group of great friends and started getting fed up with the drama of Peach's marriage. She managed to pull through and help one of her best friends work things out. Samus waded through thick and thin for her girls. She realized her feelings for Ike. Her job has been very demanding, and she was starting to loose her grip. Thankfully, Ike was there for her when their relationship was professional. Now as a boyfriend, Ike may be able to help Samus regain her grip. After all, she won't be getting nearly as many calls from Peach.

 **Zelda-** Started out with a boyfriend, and their relationship was okay, but questions were starting to emerge about if their relationship was meant to become more. Also on the receiving end of Peach's drama, Zelda was starting to feel the strain. However, unlike Samus, Zelda was able comfort and help Peach; Samus was further away and was very busy as an police chief. In the end, Zelda and Luigi mutually broke up after realizing they had eyes for others. Zelda and Link are currently in a relationship.  
 **Link-** Didn't appear right away, but did have a significant part. He was never in a relationship, so there was no worry on his part. He couldn't be there because he lived further away and wasn't really included in the drama with the marriage. Link is looking at moving over to Virgil City.

 **Peach-** The one of the main characters who are best friends with the other 2. Her marriage was failing and she wasn't making it better with her drama. When thinks got to the point of Peach doing nothing but breaking down, it was looking like divorce was the only option. After a tragedy that almost cost Mario his life, Peach and Mario started to go back to the way things were, romantic and love filled.  
 **Mario-** Was starting to feel the strain of having to "pull the load" on their rental bills, thus forcing him to work later hours. The fact that Peach was starting to do nothing but watch television and snack on potato chips only angered him. After almost tasting death, Mario finally reconciled with his wife and now are happier since they moved out of that cramped apartment.

 **Now the results:** Ike and Samus got serious after some time to make sure things were right, then they got married. Ike was staying in an average size house, so naturally, Ike and Samus live in Samus' huge house. With Ike's old house sold, they now have some money to do a few upgrades in Samus' house. Ike was put in as the official 2nd in command, then actually rose above Samus to become the new police Commissioner. Samus was offered the position, but declined, knowing that Ike would do a better job (even if he didn't really like the position). They have a happy marriage built on love and God.

Zelda and Link started dating like Samus and Ike. They also got married. They went back to Hyrule for a while, thus giving William the perfect opportunity to build their new house. Like Mario and Peach, Will had their stuff moved into their new house. Zelda and Link were given a surprise as well. They sold their old housing, and enjoy their house. Like Samus and Ike, Zelda and Link have built their marriage on love and God.

Peach and Mario have had no major problems since they moved, thus proving that the landlord was a jerk and that the apartment was too cramped. Their arguments now are very minor compared to what they had happen. Peach works alongside Zelda in the Library. Mario and Luigi reunited as Mario Bros Plumbing, both their names are on the signs. Peach and Mario had allowed God to help them rekindle their love and base their marriage on love and God.

 **The other characters:** Snake and Lyn got married. They followed all the others on building their marriage on love and God. Snake was promoted to 2nd in command once Ike was forced to take the Police Commissioner position. Lyn was also promoted to a position just below Snake.

Luigi and Daisy got married after their romantic feelings rekindled as a result of the battle. They followed the other on structure of marriage. Mario and Luigi's business became one of the most successful in the surrounding area. William suggested that they start a manufacturing company with his help. Mario and Luigi are still deciding about it. Being the most successful allowed Daisy to work part-time so they would be able to have food should the 2 plumbers decide to do a business and they experience some shortage of money. They also have a house similar to the other 2 living in Virgil City.

Marth and Rosalina got married and have a happy marriage like the others. They are both working so they can have food and save up for a house they have been eyeing.

Will and Alice got married. Will still is in construction, and is considering creating his own manufacturing company of construction equipment and materials, if the Mario Bros decide to manufacture plumbing supplies.

 **2 Years after all this:** Everyone gets a letter from the Smash Mansion, inviting them to a quick tournament. Everyone who has a job has someone covering until they get back. The tournament was about a month.

They all went home. A couple of weeks after the tourney, Samus becomes pregnant with their first child.

 **Final Epilouge:** Ike and Samus: 4 kids- 2 sons, 2 daughters. The sons names are Greil and Rodney. The daughters are named Elena and Virginia.

Link and Zelda: 2 kids. Twin boy and girl. The boy is namedColin. The girl is named Rose.

Peach and Mario: 3 kids. 1 girl , 2 boys.

Snake and Lyn: 1 daughter with a son on the way.

Luigi and Daisy: Twin boy and girl. Name them Jr. (Luigi Jr. and Daisy Jr.)

Marth and Rosalina: Expecting 1st child, a son.

Will and Alice: 2 Daughters, 2 years apart. One will be a tomboy.

The Mario Brothers decide to create a plumbing manufacturing company, and make a lot of money.

Will also creates company and is successful.

Ike and Samus are doing fine as between the both of them, they make a lot of money.

* * *

 **Finally, the end of this story. I loved writing it, but it was a huge chore. So this is also the last time on this story I can say to review the story. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope you will check out my other Super Smash Brothers stories. -Clean writer.**


End file.
